XS: One Last Battle
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Raimundo has been keeping a secret.When his old master returns it will be time for everyone to step up and take it to the next level.New powers and an old friend returns. See what happens in XS-One Last Battle. Omi/Kimiko slight Dashi/Wuya pre-series. R
1. New Warrior and Old FriendsEnemies

Hey guys, time for my Xiaolin Showdown fic. I don't own anything, except my character I keep using in my fanfics. (If you read my other fics, you'll who I'm talking about)

This is Omi/Kimiko so if you're a die-hard Raikim fan that loathes Omi/Kim with a passion, this fic is not for you. Other than that, please read this fic. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, I didn't come up with Raimundo's Shoku attack; Dragon of Metal did, so I attribute proper ownership of Raimundo's Shoku attack to Dragon of Metal. It was also hard to guess at the ages for the Warriors, because they all look like there in there teens, but with Omi so short; he looks a lot younger. Also slight crossover with Yu Gi Oh GX because of reference with Elemental Heroes in later chapters. And I don't own them.

Here is a table of elemental attacks for our warriors.

Omi: (Element Shen Gong Wu – Kaijin Charm)(Wudai Weapon – Shimo Staff)

WATER, Tsunami Strike – WATER, Wudai Neptune – WATER, Shoku Ocean – WATER.

Clay: (Element Shen Gong Wu – Long Horn Taurus) (Wudai Weapon – Big Bang Meteorang)

EARTH, Seismic Kick – EARTH, Wudai Crater – EARTH, Shoku Quake - EARTH

Kimiko: (Element Shen Gong Wu – Cat's Eye Draco)(Wudai Weapon – Arrow Sparrow)

FIRE, Judile (Don't know spelling) flip – FIRE, Wudai Mars – FIRE, Shoku Volcano – FIRE

Raimundo: (Element Shen Gong Wu – Crest of the Condor)(Wudai Weapon – Blade of the Nebula)

WIND, Typhoon Boom – WIND, Wudai Star – WIND, Shoku Sky – WIND, Master Monk Move – revealed later

My Character: (Element Shen Gong Wu – none)(Wudai Weapon – Zeus' Bolt)

THUNDER, Zeus' Punch – THUNDER, Wudai Jupiter – THUNDER, Shoku Storm – THUNDER, Master Monk Move – revealed later

Jermaine – My Character's apprentice, also Thunder: Will receive Zeus' Bolt from his Master.

THUNDER, Zeus' Punch – THUNDER, Wudai Jupiter –THUNDER, Shoku – not mastered yet.

(Story Begin)

The figure watched as the events of "Time after Time" came to a close. He saw the battle between the Xiaolin Warriors, with their new Shoku Leader, face off against all the villains they've ever fought against. He saw the battle come to a close with the villains retreating.

He was disappointed by one of the warriors, however. Their leader Raimundo to be exact. He knew that Raimundo was much more powerful and skillful than what he showed in the battle, he jump of into the growing night, planning the next step of his plan.

(Scene/Time Change)

It had been a few weeks since the big battle and there had only been a few Shen Gong Wu activated since then. Right now Omi and Raimundo were training in the courtyard, testing out Raimundo's new Shoku skills.

Omi: Kaijin Charm – Wudai Neptune WATER!

Raimundo: Shoku Sky – WIND!

The Elements clashed with one another, neither wanting to give an inch, until Rai's Wind overcame Omi's Water, and sent Omi off of the pavement and on the grass. Raimundo runs over.

Rai: Are you okay, man?

Omi: I am alright, Raimundo. You are still improving with you Shoku powers; it only took a few seconds for you to overcome my attack this time. Soon not even I will be able to stand a chance against you.

Omi has gotten a little humbler throughout his adventures with his friend, especially since his trip through time, and is not jealous of Raimundo being leader. Omi IS jealous of Raimundo being Shoku first. Omi is also jealous because both Kimiko and Clay completed THEIR leadership quests last week and are Shoku warriors as well. This left Omi in the same Predicament Raimundo was in after the first Mala Mala Jong incident. Omi had changed his quest after the battle and still could not come up with a counter measure against the Lao Mang Long Soup. (Just for clarification – Jadebell first expressed this idea and I sincerely hope she doesn't mind me borrowing her idea in my story.)

Omi: Let's head inside and grab some grub.

Omi had also been taking some slang lessons and has gotten better, BUT he still has a long way to go before he masters it.

- Boom!! -

An explosion rocked the Warriors off of their feet. They quickly got up and headed for the entrance gates. They met up with Clay and Kimiko on the way. When they got to the entrance, all they saw was smoke coming from a small crater just short of the steps. As the smoke cleared, they saw a figure getting up slowly. When the smoke finally cleared up they saw Jermaine in a defensive with his back to them his eyes searching and his ears strained for some kind of sound.

Voice: hyah

A figure flew down out of nowhere and tried to spin kick him; however, Jermaine dodge and countered with a left hook, followed by a right cross. The figure dodged both of the strikes and ducked down to sweep the legs. Jermaine jumped to get out of the way, but got kicked in the stomach by the figure's other foot.

The Warriors tried to intervened – except for Raimundo, who seemed to have recognized the mysterious figure. The figure countered before the Warriors were half way there. He used his right leg to sweep around him knocking the three Warriors back into a nearby tree.

Figure: Raimundo, as good as it is to see you again, please refrain you team from attacking before finding out all the facts. They may end up worse than this if I didn't hold back. (To Jermaine) That is enough for now.

Jermaine: Yes, Master.

Raimundo confused the three Warriors, who were standing up and getting their bearings straight. by kneeling on one knee.

Rai: I'm sorry Master; I'll try to inform them next time.

Omi: Raimundo, who is this, and why do you refer to him as "Master"?

Clay: I'd like to know that too partner.

Kimiko: Rai, have you been keeping a secret from us?

Raimundo (Standing up): Not until recently, and Omi this is my Master from 1500 years ago.

Omi, Kimiko, Clay, AND Jermaine: WHA?

Master: Let me clarify. Omi – when you went back in time, how many Xiaolin Warriors did you see?

Omi: 3, sir – Master Monk Guan, Chase, and Grand Master Dashi.

Master: Well, you are mistaken, for there were 4 Xiaolin Warriors there – other than yourself of course.

Omi: Who was the fourth?

Rai: Wuya, Omi. Wuya was the fourth Xiaolin Warrior.

Kimiko: Wuya!? That Heylin Witch!

Rai: Yes, She was drawn to the Heylin Side by her thirst for power, and to prove that women were better than men.

Kim: I understand the women thing, but I also understand the women and men are equal. Why would she choose power over honor in the Xiaolin Way?

Master: Power and fire go together like a moth drawn to a flame, those with the fire element would always want to seek more power, for different reasons of course, at times when their element is at its strongest. When are you strongest, Kimiko?

Kim: Usually in the summer, around midday, or when we're near a volcano or someplace hot.

Faster: Exactly. When Wuya left the temple to seek more power, she moved to where it was hottest to relish in her element. When she went to the Heylin Side, her flames changed from ruby red to emerald green. To supplement Raimundo's earlier answer, I was the Xiaolin Dragon of Thunder. I passed this element on to my apprentice, Jermaine.

Jermaine: Not that this is interesting and all, but could we move this inside – over dinner.

Clay: I'm up for that.

The group went inside and watched as they saw Jermaine eat faster than they ever saw him eat before; his "Master" eating at a slower pace, but still pretty fast. Raimundo recalled the memory of when he saw his master last.

(Flashback)

_It was 1500 years ago, when Chase, Guan, and Dashi were battling against Wuya; another battle was taking place. A smaller army of about 20 rock soldiers found two small boys, one was about 6-7 years old, and the other was 3. The rock soldiers slowly closed in around them until a cry of "THUNDER" was heard. A lightning fast blur of movement went around the circle of rock soldiers, until the blur stopped in front of the boys. The figure that rescued the small boys was a boy himself, no older than 15 years of age. The rock soldiers laughed stupidly, until one of them disintegrated, followed by the others until every one of them was nothing but dust. The savior looked at the boys._

_Figure: Raimundo, is Omi okay?_

_Rai: Yes Master DragonX. (I told you) Omi could sleep through a meteor shower that struck 50 meters away from him._

_Dx: (chuckles) Yeah, that's Dashi's little Omi. Are you ready to head to the future Rai?_

_Raimundo: Why do I have to go again?_

_Dx: So you can lead Omi and the other Warriors into battle against Hannibal Bean._

_DragonX took out the Sands of Time and transported them to the Xiaolin Temple ten years before Omi met Kimiko and Clay, AND Raimundo again. He then used the Sands of Time transport Rai to Rio de Janeiro._

(Flashback End)

That was the last time Raimundo saw DragonX. He had a head injury a few months later; however, after recovery, he had amnesia and forgot about his life 1500 years ago. He finally remembered everything through the time paradox of two universes crossing and fixing each other. He still never told them for fear of rejection and EJECTION from the temple due to lying, even if he technically didn't until the timeline pile-up. DragonX and Jermaine were soon finished with their meals.

Jermaine: Hey, Omi. How's about a spar for old times sake.

Omi: Sounds enjoyable. Don't underestimate me, for I have gotten better.

Jermaine: I have too, Omi. I have too.

Jermaine, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Master Fung, and Dojo went outside for the spar in the temple training grounds. Raimundo and DragonX remained behind.

Dx: So, how long.

Rai: I had it for close to ten years, Master. I remembered during the Timeline Pile-up.

Dx: It is most fortunate that it didn't last longer. I have observed your adventures with Omi and the others. How could you go with that hag?

Rai: I was jealous, and I took it out on Omi of all people. I needed to protect him, and I failed.

Dx: Fortunately, Wuya has had amnesia from the first puzzle box, considering she was trapped for 1500 years, so she didn't remember about you, Omi, or myself.

DragonX and Rai chuckled, at that and Omi's comment when the Xiaolin Warriors saw Wuya after she was free from the second puzzle box. (Omi's line-"Well, another 1500 YEARS WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!)

Rai: So, what happened after you dropped me off with the Pedrosa's?

Dx: I returned to the past, after Wuya was sealed and Omi went back to the future. I approached Dashi.

(Flashback)

_DragonX waited until Omi used the Sands of Time before appearing out of the shadows. He went into the temple to where Dashi was staying._

_DragonX: Grand Master, it is accomplished._

_Dashi: Good, I need you, Guan, and Chase to go into hiding until they meet up here at the temple. If what Dojo told me is correct, then I need to move fast._

_Dx: Yes, Omi shall return again, this time looking for a way to defeat Wuya. The kicker is, he'll only be an apprentice._

_Dashi: That doesn't matter to me, for he will take my place as the next Grand Master._

_Dx: Yes, your son does have promise, but will he be able resist the Heylin Side, unlike his mother._

_Dashi: If his heart is true and honorable, he will always return to the Xiaolin Way. Now, I must leave; give my message to Chase and Guan, I wish you luck._

_And with that, the first and greatest Xiaolin Dragon, Grand Master Dashi left the temple and spent the remainder of his life in peace. He participated in one last showdown against Omi, which proved to him that Omi would be ready to take his place._

(Flashback End)

Dx: That was the last I ever saw of him.

Rai: So, how did you, Chase, and Guan do it, how did you guys survive for 1500 years?

Dx: Well, being Master Monks, we are given longevity in life. We are not immortal, but we will live for up to 2,000 years. If not for the Lao Mang Long Soup, Chase would have his own temple with students as well, training to fight the agents of the Heylin Side.

Rai: In a way, he does.

Dx: Jungle Cats?

Rai: Trapped Warriors who swore their allegiance to Chase.

Dx: Interesting. Let's see how the "rivals" are doing.

Raimundo chuckled at the truth of the statement. They headed outside to see the final moves between Omi and Jermaine.

(Scene Change)  
While Raimundo and DragonX were talking inside, the rest went to watch Omi and Jermaine spar.

Omi: Have you received an element yet, my friend?

Jermaine: Yes, and here it IS! Wudai Jupiter – THUNDER!

Omi had dodged just in the nick of time.

Omi: Wudai Neptune – WATER!

The elements clashed against each other, Omi and Jermaine battling it out, move for move, counter for counter, until-

Jermaine: Zeus' Punch – THUNDER!

Jermaine's right arm became covered in electricity. He punched straight threw Omi's attack and got in a hit.

Omi was thrown back, but not out yet.

Omi: Wudai Neptune/Tsunami Strike – WATER COMBO!

Omi's double charged attack sent Jermaine to the edge of the pavement, but not in the grass.

Jermaine: Let's see if you can handle this.

Omi: Bring it ON! (Remember he took lessons)

By this time DragonX and Raimundo came walking over.

Jermaine: Shoku Storm – THUNDER!

Omi: Shoku Ocean – WATER!

Omi turned into what his Orion formation looked like, while Jermaine looked similar, but had yellow where the blue was. They charged each other and a cataclysmic BOOM occurred. When the smoke cleared both Omi and Jermaine were locked in a strength war – hands locked and pushed against each other.

Dx: That is enough.

Both Omi and Jermaine released each other, bowed and walked to the others.

Jermaine: Master, I'm sorry.

Dx: Don't be, you handled your Shoku power well. You just need to complete your quest to have full mastery over it. Omi, you pulled off a nice combo with your attacks, but keep in mind that someone can always counter it. Also, keep in mind to be fully focused on your element when you call upon the Shoku power. It could be dangerous otherwise.

Omi: Yes, DragonX, sir.

Raimundo: Hey, Master, would you like to see how I've improved?

Dx: Do you remember my training? If not, then this won't be much of a challenge.

Master Fung: Are you sure, Raimundo? According to both of you, he knows you better than YOU do.

Rai: (With respect) I am sure, Master Fung.

Fung: Very well.

Dx: Show me what you know.

DragonX and Raimundo got into position.

Raimundo: WIND!

Dx: THUNDER!

They clashed with their basic element powers, going faster because of their increased training.

Rai: Typhoon Boom –WIND!

Raimundo upped the ante. DragonX was going a little easy since it had been 1500 years since their last spar, and he trained the entire time, while Raimundo had amnesia for years, and relearned most of what he already knew in months, when it took weeks the first time.

DragonX: Zeus' Punch –THUNDER!

DragonX evened the field, and started to get the advantage until-

Rai: Wudai Star – WIND!

Suddenly Raimundo picked up speed, causing DragonX to move to the defensive for a moment.

Dx: Wudai Jupiter – THUNDER!

DragonX decided to increase his power, causing Raimundo to go on the defensive. They were both clashing in the air until Raimundo took a leaf out of Omi's book in his fight against Chase while in animal form.

Rai: Sparrow Eating HOT DOG! (DON'T OWN!)

Raimundo dived while DragonX followed. Raimundo landed on the pavement before shouting out his next attack, DragonX did the same.

Rai: Shoku Sky – WIND!

Dx: Shoku Storm – THUNDER!

They both turned into their Orion forms, as they didn't hold back on their elements. They clashed just like Omi and Jermaine did, only the group was feeling the shockwaves, including Master Fung.

Dx: I am not holding back anymore Rai; you shouldn't either.

Rai: I won't. ELEMENT DRAGON – WIND!

Dx: ELEMENT DRAGON – THUNDER!

(This is their Master Monk move.) Their shapes turned into dragons looking similar to Dojo's large form, but still had the color of their elements and hind legs. The dragons flew around each other, and finally collided, causing Dojo (in his small form), Kimiko, Clay, Jermaine, and even Omi were knocked back by the ensuing shockwaves. Master Fung had to actually focus on staying on the ground to NOT be blown away. DragonX and Raimundo landed on the scorched pavement by their elements clashing. They charged and did one-on-one combat moves, each not gaining clear advantage, until-

WHAM, POW.

This two-strike combo pulled off by DragonX sent the tired out Raimundo onto the grass.

Omi, who had experience in dealing with such power when he absorbed the Wudai powers, recovered first. He quickly ran over to Raimundo.

Omi: You okay, Raimundo?

Rai: (opening his eyes) Omi, I now know how it felt when you battled one-on-one with Hannibal. Now, that's hard to control man.

Omi blushed a bit not used to being praised as such.

Raimundo sat up, Omi giving him space, and looked at DragonX. DragonX was slightly winded, but not much else was done to him during the spar. DragonX suddenly became alert. He looked towards the front gate just in time to see three figures walk up.

These three figures were known by all, as two have been their enemies for quite some time, and the other figure has been an ally and a teacher to most of them – save the alternate universe where the two men were on the opposite sides. The man with hair spoke first. (I'm not gonna play around and try to mess with your heads, these are Chase, Wuya, AND Guan)

Chase: (With his eerily calm voice) I see you've returned after all this time, DragonX.

Wuya: I'm surprised you didn't join these two and Dashi in order seal me away 1500 years ago, even though Omi was. Did _you_ send him?

DragonX: I did not send Omi anywhere, and I was handling a different matter. A matter that you have seem to forgotten, Wuya.

Wuya: I forgot nothing, I sent those soldiers to kill those kids so they wouldn't stop me if I was released early. From what I'm seeing, I take it you stopped them.

DragonX: How much do you remember?

Wuya: I remember my son being taken away from the battle so he wouldn't see he parents fighting like that.

Raimundo: You should've NEVER left the Xiaolin Way, _WUYA!_

He said her name with such disdain in his voice, it was like he had nothing but hatred left in him for her.

Wuya: Oh, you mean like YOU did. Each of you left the Xiaolin Way at least once either by choice or a different matter altogether. Omi here did it twice, once due to the effects of the Ying-Yang World and the other to keep his "honor." Kimiko, _you_ explored your dark side in our showdown with the Ying and Yang yo-yo's. Clay went evil because Sibini crawled into his ear. And what about _**you**_ _dear_ Raimundo, the first was jealousy – REAL jealousy towards Omi - and the second, was still jealousy – you may have planned the second to trick Hannibal, but you were _STILL _jealous of Omi being **SUCH** a good student with Guan. Now, the shoe is on the other foot, because Omi is now jealous of _you, dear_ Raimundo all because you made Shoku Warrior first.

DragonX: You still didn't answer my question, **how much do you remember?**

Wuya: Everything, thanks to my _dear son_ Omi messing with the timelines.

Omi was shocked by this news, Wuya was not only a former Xiaolin warrior like Chase, she was his own mother.

Wuya: I'm surprised I didn't recognize it before with the Sun-Chi Lantern. He handle all of the elements well, yes, but Fire and Water he was better at, Water because of his father, and Fire because of me.

DragonX saw Omi develop tears in his eyes. He didn't want Omi to learn about his parents this way, the good thing was he was his **FATHER'S** son and he overcame his darkness.

Rai: (Angier by the second) So you remember you son, but you abandoned him when you left the temple and the Xiaolin way forever, you're not Omi's mother, you just a evil hag of a Heylin Witch who looks like her!

Guan: (Who had yet to speak) DragonX, how did Dashi die?

DragonX: That is a tale not even Dojo or I know, for in his last years Dashi chose to spend his time alone.

Dojo: I don't know what happened to him, but he disappeared one night leaving a message. I can't for the life of me remember it.

DragonX: That's because you never saw the contents of the scroll he left.

(Flashback)

_It was a few weeks after Omi left the past a second time (Third if count the time when he was a baby), Dashi was writing a scroll for DragonX; Dojo was asleep in another room. DragonX entered the room, looking at Dashi._

_Dx: So, you mean to do it, huh?_

_Dashi: Yes, Omi has past my expectations and will be a fine Grand Master. Unfortunately Raimundo won't be able to do the same thing, as he had not yet tried any elements other than Wind._

_Dx: Your son will become great, but unless he can unlock his FULL potential, he will never be able to defeat Hannibal Bean for good._

_Dashi: I leave THAT training in your capable hands._

_Dx: Master, have the last of the Shen Gong Wu been hidden yet?_

_Dashi: No, these last 5 you created yourself I leave to you._

_Dx: Thank you, Master. I will give them to the Warriors when they are ready. How's your eye?_

_Dashi: It's been better, but it's been put to good use. Your element was a very nice choice, DragonX._

_Dx: Well, the Star Hanabi has the Fire Element; Orb of Tornami has the Water Element; the Sword of the Storm has the Wind Element; and the Fist of Tebigong has the Earth Element. I thought it only natural for a Thunder/Lightning element be added to keep balance. Though you sacrificed your eye, thanks to IT and my element combined with a lightning strike, it will never run out of energy._

_Dashi: Here are your final instructions. I'm leaving, so make sure they're followed._

_Dx: Of course Master. About Wuya?_

_Dashi: She made her choice and will have to live with it. She is no longer the woman I loved, but now an evil fire sorceress bent on ruling the world._

_Dx: Will I see you again?_

_Dashi: It's hard to say, but I know for a fact Omi will become a better Grand Master than I ever was._

_Dx: He has the potential, but his ego will need some work._

_Dashi: That's why I had you send Raimundo too. Rai's a good kid, but he must always be aware of himself, otherwise he will end up like his mother._

_Dx: Not easy raising kids like Rai and Omi, huh?_

_Dashi: Why do you think I left them to you? I'm not real good with kids, but you never let your inner kid go, making you a good person to take care of them._

_Dx: I can't help it if I want to kick back, relax, and have fun every now and then. What, is it a crime now or something?_

_Dashi chuckles, finishes his scroll, and hands it to DragonX._

_Dashi: Wait until morning to read it. Also don't inform Dojo, he'll fly the world 100 times over to find me if he knew about this._

_Dx: I wish you luck, Master. May you find what you're looking for._

(Flashback End)

Dx: And then he left, he never returned. Dojo didn't go after him, only because I threatened him with a potion that would keep him in his gecko form, forever.

Dojo: How many times do I have to tell you guys? I am a DRAGON! Say it with me _DRAG - ON!_

Nobody paid him any attention.

Chase: DragonX, I do believe you know why we are here?

Dx: Let's see if being on the Heylin Side has been beneficial to you two; otherwise, I might have more of a challenge with Guan. How about we make this an official Xiaolin Showdown? The Warriors' Eagle Scope versus your Fountain of Hui, sounds interesting to you?

The Warriors – minus Jermaine and Raimundo – were shocked and worried. Shocked that DragonX would make such a gamble, and worried that if he lost, he will give Chase instant access to any information in the world, including how to make Omi evil again and getting rid of the other Monks as well. Jermaine didn't know about these Wu, but was confident in his Master's abilities. Raimundo was a bit worried because of their spar earlier, but knew from experience that even though DragonX said he wasn't holding back, he always was, because he doesn't want to hurt anybody, willingly.

Chase: (Interested) They are not to be used in the Showdown. By the way, what is the Showdown?

Dx: Gravity of Wills. Gravity will increase on the battlefield by 10x after every minute. The first minute will be 1G, the second will be 10G, the third will be 20G, and so on. The last one to give up will be the winner.

This Showdown would be difficult, as DragonX already sparred against Raimundo, and he would be going up against three well-trained, powerful warriors. The biggest thing is that as the Showdown progresses, it will be getting more difficult to perform and execute moves, as gravity would be detrimental to everyone.

Dx, Chase, Guan, AND Wuya: Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

(Chapter End)  
Whew, that took me days to complete.

Well here are a few notes:

Jermaine and Omi only tested their Shoku powers, but need to complete their quests to fully master them.

Yes, I do have a Dashi/Wuya pairing, but only before the series ever took place, even before the battle with Wuya 1500 years ago. Wuya's to evil now for me to ever put them - with good conscious - together in a pairing again.

Yes, I also have Raimundo as Omi's brother, but the reason he was jealous was because Omi knew so much more than him in the first season and - even though it was part of a plan - Rai was STILL jealous of Omi being a better student than him with Master Monk Guan, which turned to anger expressed through fighting him. This is why Raimundo feels so bad, and why he cares about Omi so much.

So, here's the wrap up of Omi's family:  
Father: Dashi

Mother: (Good) Wuya

Brother: Raimundo

Dashi – being a Grand Master and such – has been able to fully master his element, and master – to an extent – the other elements as well. Omi being his son can also do it. Raimundo hasn't tried the other elements, so he can only master Wind. Look at my profile for the whole Dashi/Wind to Omi/Water thing.

I know I mentioned Raimundo knowing his element attacks up to Master Monk, but really he was training his Wudai element, but saw the Shoku powers and the Master Monk ability performed by DragonX before, and he practiced them in secret over the last few weeks - AFTER he was promoted.

The gravity of wills thing had been floating around in my head for months. The whole #G thing is from the Gravity Ship in DBZ - Don't own it.

Yeah, I know, I showed DragonX as sorta Uber powerful, but Xiaolin Showdown can really put your imagination to the test.

Chase and Guan both know about DragonX and Raimundo and Omi being Dashi's kids. They never said anything because they respected DragonX enough to follow his request.

Omi hasn't made the connection that Raimundo is his brother, yet. He will in the next chapter though.

Well, if you have any questions-

_**REVIEW**_ of PM me.

Later

RDF1


	2. Return to Xiaolin and Training Begins

Hey guys, it's time for part 2 of my Xiaolin Showdown fic.

I don't own anything, except my character and his abilities. It's time for the 3-on-1 Xiaolin Showdown between Wuya, Chase, and Guan, AND DragonX.

Well, enough talk/write – time to get to the fic.

Also, I'm gonna apologize ahead of time:

I don't do fight scenes so well in a show like this, so please forgive me. I'm gonna leave some of the animation of the fights up to your imagination.

Here's a reminder:

Omi: (Element Shen Gong Wu – Kaijin Charm) (Wudai Weapon – Shimo Staff)

WATER, Tsunami Strike – WATER, Wudai Neptune – WATER, Shoku Ocean – WATER, Master Monk Move – In Training.

Clay: (Element Shen Gong Wu – Long Horn Taurus) (Wudai Weapon – Big Bang Meteorang)

EARTH, Seismic Kick – EARTH, Wudai Crater – EARTH, Shoku Quake - EARTH

Kimiko: (Element Shen Gong Wu – Cat's Eye Draco)(Wudai Weapon – Arrow Sparrow)

FIRE, Judile (Don't know spelling) flip – FIRE, Wudai Mars – FIRE, Shoku Volcano – FIRE

Raimundo: (Element Shen Gong Wu – Crest of the Condor)(Wudai Weapon – Blade of the Nebula)

WIND, Typhoon Boom – WIND, Wudai Star – WIND, Shoku Sky – WIND, Element Dragon – WIND!

My Character: (Element Shen Gong Wu – none)(Wudai Weapon – Zeus' Bolt)

THUNDER, Zeus' Punch – THUNDER, Wudai Jupiter – THUNDER, Shoku Storm – THUNDER, Element Dragon – THUNDER!

Jermaine – My Character's apprentice, also Thunder: Will receive Zeus' Bolt from his Master.

THUNDER, Zeus' Punch – THUNDER, Wudai Jupiter –THUNDER, Shoku – Nearly mastered.

Again, for those who prefer Lightning – This is what I go with, so if you don't like, then deal or don't read.

(Chapter Start)

(Recap)

_Dx: Let's see if being on the Heylin Side has been beneficial to you two; otherwise, I might have more of a challenge with Guan. How about we make this an official Xiaolin Showdown? The Warriors' Eagle Scope versus your Fountain of Hui, sounds interesting to you?_

_The Warriors – minus Jermaine and Raimundo – were shocked and worried. Shocked that DragonX would make such a gamble, and worried that if he lost, he will give Chase instant access to any information in the world, including how to make Omi evil again and getting rid of the other Monks as well. Jermaine didn't know about these Wu, but was confident in his Master's abilities. Raimundo was a bit worried because of their spar earlier, but knew from experience that even though DragonX said he wasn't holding back, he always was, because he doesn't want to hurt anybody, willingly._

_Chase: (Interested) They are not to be used in the Showdown. By the way, what is the Showdown?_

_Dx: Gravity of Wills. Gravity will increase on the battlefield by 10x after every minute. The first minute will be 1G, the second will be 10G, the third will be 20G, and so on. The last one to give up will be the winner._

_This Showdown would be difficult, as DragonX already sparred against Raimundo, and he would be going up against three well-trained, powerful warriors. The biggest thing is that as the Showdown progresses, it will be getting more difficult to perform and execute moves, as gravity would be detrimental to everyone._

_Dx, Chase, Guan, AND Wuya: Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!_

(Recap End)

The entire temple and about 100 feet around it was involved in the Showdown. The battlefield was just a mountain plateau with grass here and there. Smaller plateaus surrounded the main one, a one person on each of them. The 4 combatants were on the main plateau. A Scoreboard was on the only empty plateau un-occupied.

4 Warriors: GONG YE TANPAI!

DragonX was quick on the defense from the attack of 3 warriors such as Chase, Wuya, and Guan. DragonX kicked away the guys and jumped back from Wuya. He moved closer to Guan, but still keeping some distance.

This is a tactic he employs when fight multiple strong opponents: Keep one near you and switch when necessary.

Chase attacked. DragonX quickly moved to Guan and kicked him in the chest before blocking Chase's attack. DragonX weaved in and out of attacks he could dodge and blocked those he couldn't. He pushed off Chase just as Wuya came in with HER attack. He pushed off Wuya to counter Guan's attack. Master Fung, Dojo, and Raimundo were the only ones who caught their speed; Omi and Jermaine caught most of the movements; and Kimiko and Clay were only saw a blur move between 3 others. This cycle repeated until-

The scoreboard passed one minute.

The Gravity multiplied by 10. Every Warrior's movements were slowed, but only to the point where the spectators could keep up with their movements.

Dx: Not bad. But let's take it up a notch.

Chase: Indeed.

Chase and DragonX called out unusual names for their fighting moves as they do in this series. Guan powered-up his "Repel the Beast" attack while Wuya was igniting her flames. DragonX knocked Chase back and turned around just in time to get hit by the double attack.

Dx: AAAHHHHH!

DragonX was knocked back a few feet. He took a deep breath and got into a stance just as the Scoreboard passed 2 minutes. Gravity increased to 20x normal Earth Gravity. It didn't affect DragonX as much because he was focusing his power into his body; that and he has had training in intensive gravity before.

Dx: Now, the REAL battle begins.

Chase: It does indeed.

Wuya was moving the slowest out of all of them and DragonX was able to get her to give up before 30 seconds passed in the 20x Gravity. Guan and Chase survived through the minute and the gravity increased again. Guan gave up just before the gravity increased to 40x Gravity. The battle continued, but Chase was the only one affected that much that he had to change into his Beast Form to keep up with DragonX now. The battle continued into 50x Gravity.

Dx: I think it's time to raise the battle level. Zeus' Punch – THUNDER!

DragonX's electrified arm struck the ground causing Chase to jump to dodge it.

Dx: Monkey Strike!

DragonX leapt into the air and attacked Chase.

Chase: Repulse the Monkey!

Chase grabbed DragonX's arm and rotated his body to throw out DragonX, but DragonX was prepared.

Dx: REPULSE THE REPULSOR!

DragonX reversed the grip and used Chase's own momentum to throw Chase to the Plateau's edge.

Chase: Looks like you got me. You win.

Dx: Oh, I wouldn't say that. You lasted the longest, which says something about your training over the last 1500 years.

The Showdown was over and everything went back to normal. All was quiet until-

Jack Spicer: I, Jack Spicer, will rule the world! Sapphire Dragon!

And with his announcement the most dangerous Shen Gong Wu EVER – well, by itself - was awoken once again.

Jack Spicer: Emperor Scorpion! Sapphire Dragon – ATTACK!

With the Sapphire Dragon under the Emperor Scorpion's control, Jack had easy access to taking over the world. The Sapphire Dragon used his Flame on Chase, Master Fung, Wuya, and Guan, while the other Warriors got out of the way. The Sapphire Dragon got Clay, Dojo, and Jermaine next. Its next target was Kimiko. Omi quickly got in front of her.

Omi: Kimiko, get back. I shall protect you. Shoku Ocean – WATER!

Omi turned into his Orion Form and charged. The Sapphire Dragon attacked with his flame and sent Omi back. He landed unconscious out of his Orion Form.

Rai: OMI, NOOOOOOO! Shoku Sky – WIND!

Raimundo used his speed to dodge the Sapphire Dragon's flames.

Raimundo: NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

The Sapphire caught Raimundo with its tail and squeezed the Orion Form out of him before blasting him into Sapphire.

Kimiko: Raimundo! Omi, Get up. We need to fight!

The Sapphire Dragon shot his flames at them. Kimiko sheltered Omi's body with her own. The flames never hit.

Dx: I got this one covered. Kimiko, do you mind if I borrow your flame for a second.

Kimiko: Why?

Dx: To use his own flame against him.

DragonX was holding his right fist in front of him and something was absorbing the Sapphire Dragon's Flames. DragonX used his left arm to grab Kimiko's wrist. Kimiko felt a chill as she felt part of her Power of Fire leave her body.

After collecting all the flames that were sent, DragonX brought his left hand in front of it. Kimiko's flame was circling on itself. Omi was coming to.

Dx: Chew on this! Ring of Sapphire - FIRE!

He exhaled the flames from his ring and with Kimiko's fire in front of it; the Flames turned red and covered the Sapphire Dragon in soot again. It quickly shrunk. DragonX gripped Kimiko's wrist once more and Kimiko felt the warmth of her power returning to her,.

Omi: The Ring of Sapphire! That Shen Gong Wu was lost 1500 years ago.

Kimiko: Omi, are you alright?

Omi: Kimiko, I'm fine.

Omi got up a little woozy from the Dragon's blast that knocked him out of Orion Form.

Jack: Okaaaay. I'm out of here.

Jack Spicer activated his helicopter-jet backpack and started to fly away. Omi shook his head and cleared it.

Omi: Jack Spicer, I will defeat you MOST humiliatingly for trying to ambush us like this. (AN: Told ya – Lessons. Besides I can't really think off the top of my head about messed up sayings by Omi like this.)

Kimiko: Let me in on some of that action, Omi!

The others that were returned from Sapphire turned and watched as Omi and Kimiko attacked Jack Spicer, or should it be: Omi scared Jack Spicer more than enough into giving the Emperor Scorpion to Kimiko. Omi landed and fainted on the spot. Kimiko landed beside him.

Kimiko: OMI!

Rai: OMI!

Kimiko and Raimundo rushed over to him to make sure he was okay. Clay and Jermaine followed at a slower pace, to keep from falling over themselves.

The other monks came and escorted them to the medical building within the temple grounds.

Chase: I guess we owe you our thanks, DragonX.

Dx: Think nothing of it. It was MY way of saying thank you for not telling Omi about me. That and I wanted to do it.

Fung: Still, DragonX, you have saved our lives and we are grateful for it.

Dojo: That was the first time I ever got blasted by the Sapphire Dragon. It feels weird being Sapphire, but I don't want a repeat.

Dx: The Sapphire Dragon will remain with me, to prevent another occurrence like this happening.

He picked up the Sapphire Dragon, opened a Dimensional Portal and put the Sapphire Dragon in it.

Dx: That will keep it safe, for now.

(Scene Change)

Omi: Oh, My head – and everywhere else on my body.

He heard chuckling and opened his eyes. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Jermaine were there, to keep him company.

Rai: You okay, bro?

Omi: I am fine, my brother.

Clay and Jermaine's eyes had widened in shock at this news. Kimiko heard Raimundo shout about Omi being his brother, but didn't expect Omi to hear it; thus having her raise an eyebrow.

Rai: You KNOW!?

Omi: I remembered a battle when I was young. You were holding me, protecting me from Wuya's soldiers until DragonX came and battled them off, turning them to dust in the process. I have had dreams of that battle, but the figures that protected and saved me were blurred. It was when I saw DragonX that I remembered the past when I was a baby.

DragonX walked in, followed by Master Fung, Chase, Wuya, and Guan. Dojo was riding on DragonX's shoulder for once instead of Master Fung's.

Dx: So, you're remembering, huh? Yes, Raimundo is your brother. Your father is Dashi and Wuya is your mother. Not exactly the family you were looking for, but-

Omi: Why are Wuya and Chase here? Aren't they on the Heylin Side?

Chase: Your trip through time reminded me how much my honor meant to me. You tried to be there for me, so I am merely returning the favor.

Wuya: I MAY be a Heylin Witch, but I am still your mother by blood; I can't let you die, unless it's by my hand.

(AN: Remember she's still Heylin, so I've got to keep SOME of her character intact.)

She showed a small smirk.

Dojo: You okay, kid. If Dashi could see you now, he'd be so proud of you.

Dx: Alright guys, you can visit him again later. I need to talk to Omi alone.

The elder people left, followed by the younger students – with some incentive of course.

Omi: Why do you wish to speak with me alone?

Omi was still recovering from his battle with the Sapphire Dragon and the exertion of energy fighting Jack Spicer.

Dx: I am here to help you complete your Shoku Quest.

Omi: How?

DragonX pulls out the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope.

Dx: This is how. Fountain of Hui! Eagle Scope!

The Fountain surrounded them with energy while the Eagle Scope focused some of the energy into screens.

Dx: Now focus on what you want to find out and ask it in the form of a question.

Omi: What is the cure to the Lao Mang Long Soup? And… Where do I find said cure?

The images showed him the answer.

(Scene Change)

The others were waiting for DragonX and Omi to come out of the room. They came out a few minutes later. Omi looked fully healed.

Omi: My friends, I now have the information to cure Chase Young of his Curse. Hannibal Roy Bean must fear, for we will have a new Warrior fighting by our side.

This surprised the others for different reasons. Chase Young – that Omi found a cure for his curse. Wuya – if they found a cure for Chase, did they find one for her? Clay and Kimiko – Omi was going to make Shoku Warrior at last. Jermaine – that Omi was going to become Shoku Warrior before him. Master Fung – DragonX gave him the keys to completing his quest with the showdown.

Omi: Chase, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Jermaine – come with me. I need you to help me complete the ritual.

DragonX led the way outside with the others following. Master Fung stayed behind to keep an eye on Wuya; Dojo climbed onto DragonX's shoulder.

Dojo: So, just between you and me – he's gonna do the Elemental Purge, right?

Dx: Indeed, but be warned, for ALL 5 warriors here will need to Master their elements at Master Monk Level to be ready for Hannibal Bean's Final Assault.

Chase Young and the other warriors got into position according to Omi's instructions. Here are their positions:  
Omi was in the middle of the Training Floor; Raimundo was on the corner to the bottom right of him; Clay was on the bottom left; Jermaine – Top Left; Kimiko – Top Right. Chase Young was standing about 10 yards from the Floor facing Omi.

Omi: Call out your Shoku Level Element.

Rai: Shoku Sky – WIND!

Clay: Shoku Quake – EARTH!

Jermaine: Shoku Storm – THUNDER!

Kimiko: Shoku Volcano – FIRE!

Omi: Shoku Ocean – WATER!

All 5: **SHOKU ANDROMEDA FORMATION!**

Omi was raised into the air as the elements swirled around him. The elements surged into his body. His body grew to the size he had when he faced off against Hannibal Roy Bean one-on-one.

Omi: By the 5 elements of Nature: Wind, Earth, Thunder, Fire, and Water – I remove the evil Heylin Beastial Form from the Xiaolin Warrior of Water, CHASE YOUNG! ELEMENT PURGE!!

Omi sent the combined elements forward by thrusting his arms towards Chase. Chase stood absolutely still. The elements were overlapping each other as they raced towards Chase Young. The elements collided and followed through to the other side of Chase and exploded upon collision with the wall behind it. During the surge through Chase Young, his Beastial Form was separated from his human form. During the confusion caused by the explosion, the Beast Chase left the grounds and traveled to Hannibal Bean. Chase Young landed on the grounded in his original robes (the blue ones).

(Scene Change)

Dojo: Whoa, I forgot how powerful that move is.

Dx: Dashi only used that in EXTREME emergencies.

Fung: This has been used before?

Dx: Once, a long time ago. With me harnessing the power of each element up to Wudai Warrior, with the exception of thunder – which I Mastered – and Chase and Guan nearly Mastering THEIR Elements, Dashi was able to purify the evil powers of Wuya once, but when she chose Heylin **willingly** there is nothing that can be done. Wuya's heart, if she still has one – for emotions anyway – has grown cold and hard. At this point, Wuya may **NEVER** be able to return to being a FULL Xiaolin Warrior.

(Scene Change)

Omi landed softly on the floor and fell to his knees in exhaustion. The others were on their knees as well, even Raimundo because he has never done this before and wasn't aware of the power drain. Chase was getting up slowly.

(Scene Change)

Chase was getting up slowly. Guan rushed over to help his friend out.

Chase: Thank you, old friend.

Guan: Any time, _old friend_.

DragonX was walking over.

Dx: Okay guys; listen up. I need you to train Omi and Clay respectively. They need to Master the Element Dragon move within the year. I shall do research to see if I can't do anything to separate Wuya's Heylin form from her Xiaolin form. They need to be back before summer next year.

Chase/Guan: Yes sir, DragonX.

The younger monks were recovered enough to walk over slowly.

Raimundo: Not for nothing, but who's going to train me? I know you have Jermaine, DragonX, but where are you going to find a Master of Wind to Train ME!

DragonX: I can't believe you would think I would abandon you like that, Rai. You need to have more faith in my abilities.

Rai: I'm sorry for doubting you, Sensei.

Omi: So, Chase? You are going to train me for REAL this time?

Chase: Yes, my good friend. You have done me a service I can only HOPE to repay.

Kim: That's good and all, but what about me? It's not like Wuya would want to turn good after all that's past between us, would she?

Wuya: I may love the power that comes with being Heylin, but with an EVIL like Hannibal Roy Bean out there – I can't let my sons be destroyed like that. DragonX, isn't there ANYTHING that can be done, even if TEMPORARILY?

Dx: I shall see what I can do.

Master Fung came over.

Fung: Who is going to be able to collect the Shen Gong Wu that will SURELY be awakened while your gone?

Dx: The scroll will be kept here, as will Dojo. I shall remain here with Raimundo and Jermaine. I shall set up contact mirrors between our 3 temples to inform those who shall go after the Shen Gong Wu. It is no longer safe to have all 4 or 5 warriors to go after a NEW Wu when the others are still vulnerable, especially since we will be scattered now. After the Mirrors are in place, I shall be able to contact who's closest, who needs the Wu the most, and/or simply who wants to go for training sakes.

DragonX left with Wuya right behind him. Omi and Chase left for his home, while Clay and Guan went to Guan's temple.

(Scene Change)

Wuya walked behind DragonX. He was leading her to a cave outside the Temple.

Wuya: You ARE trying to help me find my inner Xiaolin side, aren't you?

Dx: I always knew there was goodness in you. There is Yin and Yang in every living thing, even the plants. Your switch between Xiaolin and Heylin caused an unbalance in yourself; this caused your powers to be limited. Your magic may be strong, but you fire is weak.

DragonX turned around.

Dx: If I corrected that balance you will only need a bit of training from Kimiko to get your powers back in flow with your body.

Wuya: And HOW are you going to do that?

Dx: Like this.

DragonX held up the Ring of Nine Dragons and the Yin and Yang Yo-yo.

Dx: Jack Spice did something like this in order to save the Monks; however, he turned evil. You will turn good with this.

DragonX put on the Ring of Nine Dragons.

Wuya: Isn't that supposed to be on MY finger?

Dx: Not for this. Not for someone like me. RING OF NINE DRAGONS! YIN-YANG YO-YO!!

Wuya felt as if she was being torn apart.

Wuya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

(Scene Change)

Those still waiting at the temple – Raimundo, Jermaine, and Kimiko – heard a scream.

Wuya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The Warriors covered their ears.

Rai: That sounds like Wuya!

Kim: It's like she's in pain.

Jermaine: It's DragonX. He's found a way to help Wuya, at least temporarily.

The screaming subsided soon enough.

(Scene Change)

Chase and Omi were nearing Chase's home.

Wuya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Chase: It seems that DragonX has found something to help Wuya, Omi.

Omi: I never knew Wuya could scream so loud.

They were both covering their ears. They quickly entered Chase's home and closed the door behind them.

(Scene Change)

Fortunately, Guan and Clay were far enough away to not hear the echoes of Wuya's Screams.

(Scene Change)

Wuya lay panting on the floor. She fainted from the lack of energy after that scream.

Dx: You know what to do?

A Wuya duplicate stood up. She was wearing all black robes, with a little white on the cuffs.

E. Wuya: Of course. Hannibal Roy Bean will be delighted that you are giving him so many Evil Warriors.

Dx: Just get out of here, and don't forget our deal.

E. Wuya: I shall rejoin with the good Wuya after the battle.

Evil Wuya left the cave and went to join Hannibal's evil army.

(Scene Change)

Kimiko was the first to notice DragonX carrying Wuya on his back.

Kimiko: DragonX, is she alright?

Dx: She's fine, having most your evil split from you will have a drain effect on you.

Raimundo and Jermaine came over.

Rai: She looks the way she was before she switched to the Heylin Side.

Dx: That's because I have been able to separate her most of her Good from most of her Evil.

Jermaine: Are she and Kimiko leaving the temple as well.

Dx: Yes, but she and Kimiko will be journeying for their training.

Kim: Aw, man. I hate big climbs.

Dx: Don't worry Kimiko. Everything will be fine.

DragonX went to take Wuya inside to rest.

(Scene Change)

Hannibal Roy Bean was waiting for his last remaining General. E. Wuya showed up a few seconds later.

E. Wuya: My Lord.

She bows.

Bean: Good, now everyone's here.

Beast Chase: Do you think DragonX will be able to stop us?

Bean: No, I have the evil sides of each of the Master Monks who fought beside Dashi, except for DragonX and he never went to the Heylin Side.

Beast Guan: We will crush the brat warriors and you, my lord, will REIGN SUPREME!

Bean: Yes, I WILL RULE SUPREME!!

All: _**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_

(Chapter End)

There's Chapter 2.

The Ring of Sapphire is my idea, only because it's based off my class ring - which has the September Birth Stone, I was born in September by the way.

Hope you like it. The Slight Crossover Shen Gong Wu will appear next chapter.

Please Review so I can get better.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
